Staffel 17
Die siebzehntete Staffel der TV-Serie wurde in England erstmals am 03.06.2013, in Amerika am 17.10.2013 und am 06.11.2014 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Episoden # Kevin hilft Cranky (Kevin's Cranky Friends) # Scruffs neue Lackierung (Scruff's Makeover) # Winston fährt alleine los (Wayward Winston) # Gordon verliert Wasser (Gordon Runs Dry) # Caitlins Nacht auf Sodor (Calm Down, Caitlin!) # Der dampfende Stafford (Steamie Stafford) # Henrys Held (Henry's Hero) # Lukes neuer Freund (Luke's New Friend) # Luke und Millie tauschen (The Switch) # Nicht jetzt, Charlie! (Not Now, Charlie!) # Der verlorene Schnaufer (The Lost Puff) # Die Thomas-Methode (The Thomas Way) # Der Geister-Express (The Phantom-Express) # Percys Glückstag (Percy's Lucky Day) # Bill oder Ben? (Bill or Ben?) # Zu viele Feuerwehrloks (Too Many Fire Engines) # Thomas' Schneepflug (No Snow for Thomas) # Thomas mit der roten Nase (Santa's Little Engine) # Der verschwundene Weihnachtsschmuck (The Missing Christmas Decoration) # Die festgefrorene Drehscheibe (The Frozen Turntable) # Salty, die Hafenlok (Away from the Sea) # Der stinkende Hering (The Smelly Kipper) # Hiro und die widerspenstigen Waggons (No More, Mr. Nice Engine) # Harveys erste Lieferung (Gone Fishing) # Thomas' Abkürzung (Thomas' Shortcut) # Die Kaffefahrt (The Afternoon Tea Express) Songs * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Mief * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Flynn * Winston * Annie und Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Lady Hatt * Bauer McColl * Die Herzogin von Boxford * Ein Zoowärter * Der Hafenmeister * Die Eisenbahn-Inspektoren * Die Schüler * Einige Arbeiter * Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren * Der Herzog von Boxford (Redet nicht) * Der Ingeneuer (Redet nicht) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Sodor Blaskapelle (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Freunde der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Knapford Stationsvorsteher (Nebenrolle) * Mr. Percival (Erwähnt) * Der Weihnachtsmann (Erwähnt) * Bash (Lern-Segment) * Cora (Lern-Segment) * Daisy (Erwähnt in einem Lern-Segment) Neue Charaktere * Porter * Die Bergsteiger (Reden nicht) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der Platzwart (Erwähnt) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry und Owen * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Oliver Warsitz als Duck und Sidney * Sascha Draeger als Bill und Ben * Martin Lohmann als Harvey * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer und Mief * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro, Peter Sam und einen Eisenbahn-Inspektor * Matthias Klimsa als Charlie * Jesse Grimm als Scruff und Rheneas * Angela Qualst als Belle * Knud Riepen als Stephen * Oliver Hörner als Porter * Jan-David Rönfeldt als Connor * Merete Brettschneider als Caitlin * Martin May als Diesel * Joey Cordevin als Mavis und die Herzogin von Boxford * Jürgen Holdorf als Diesel 10 * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Burkhard Schmeer als Den und Harold * Christian Rudolf als Dart * Tobias Diakow als Paxton * Peter Weis als Norman (Der verschwundene Weihnachtsschmuck) * Marios Gavrilis als Stafford * Jens Wendland als Skarloey und ein Eisenbahn-Inspektor * Marcus Just als Sir Handel und einige Güterwagen * Robert Missler als Victor und Butch * Nils Rieke als Luke * Sonja Stein als Millie * Achim Buch als Rusty * Rainer Schmitt als Flynn und Bertie * Joshy Peters als Winston und Bauer McColl * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Johannes Semm als einige Güterwagen * Jürgen Uter als Rocky und Merrick * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Margrit Strassburger als Lady Hatt * Bernd Stephan als Sir Robert Norramby * Carsten Krabbe als der Hafenmeister * Andreas Birnbaum als ein Eisenbahn-Inspektor England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, Flynn, die widerspenstigen Waggons und Owen * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Mief, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, die Bahnhofsansage von Maron, der Arbeiter bei Wellsworth, ein Eisenbahn-Inspektor und einen Arbeiter * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Butch, Kevin, Merrick, Cranky, Bauer McColl, der Hafenmeister und der Zoowärter * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam und einen Eisenbahn-Inspektor * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt und die Kinder * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Kerry Shale als Diesel, einige Fahrgäste und der Zoowärter (Nicht jetzt, Charlie!) * David Bedella als Victor * William Hope als ein Eisenbahn-Inspektor * Michael Legge als Luke * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Bob Golding als Stephen und Sidney * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norrambie * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Miranda Raison als Millie Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Martin Sherman als Thomas, Percy und Diesel * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Rocky, Bauer McColl, der Hafenmeister, der Arbeiter bei Wellsworth und einen Eisenbahn Inspektor * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, einige Fahrgäste, der Zoowärter und ein Arbeiter * Jules de Jongh als Emily und die Kinder * Steven Kynman als Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch, Peter Sam und einen Eisenbahn Inspektor * Glenn Wrage als Spencer und Cranky * Keith Wickham als Harvey, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, einen Eisenbahn Inspektor und die Bahnhofsansage von Maron * Matt Wilkinson als Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston und Merrick * Ben Small als Charlie, Rheneas, Flynn, die widerspenstigen Waggons und Owen * David Bedella als Victor * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Teresa Gallagher als Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt und die Herzogin von Boxford * Michael Legge als Luke * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Bob Golding als Stephen und Sidney * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norrambie * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Miranda Raison als Millie * David Menkin als Porter Trivia * Diee Staffel war das ertse Mal von einigen Dingen: ** Andrew Brenners erste Staffel als Hauptautor. ** Mark Moraghans erste Staffel als englischer Erzähler. ** Die erste Staffel seit der zweiten, die den gleichen Erzähler für beide Englische Versionen benutzt und das erste Mal seit Die große Entdeckung, dass dies der Fall ist. ** Die erste Staffel, dessen Episodenreihenfolge in Australien anders ist, als in anderen Territorien. ** Die erste Staffel, die von Arc Productions animiert wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, auf dessen Episoden-Titelkarten der Autor der Episode genannt wird. ** Seit ihrern (Neu-) Einführungen in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel die erste Staffel, in der Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Captain, Stanley, Mr. Percival und Nebelinsel (Außer Bashs Stock Footage-Auftitt im Mr. Perkins -Segment und Mr. Percivals Erwähnung in Luke und Millie tauschen). ** Seit seiner Einführing in Staffel 5 die erste Staffel, in der der Bahnhof von Maithwaite nicht auftritt. ** Die erste Staffel seit der zwölften mit Episoden, in denen keiner vom Dampf-Team auftaucht. ** De erste animierte Staffel, in der die Pfeifen der Dampfloks beim Benutzen nicht auf und ab gehen. ** Die erste Staffel seit der elften, die 26 Episoden hat. Jedoch waren vorherst 20 Episoden vorgesehen. ** Die erste Staffel seit der fünten, die eine Eisenbahnberater. ** Die erste Staffel seit der vierten, die ins Ukrainische übersetzt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel seit der vierten, die in England in einem anderen Jahr beendet wurde, als sie angefangen wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, die von einem anderen Produktionsteam produziert wurde, als das Special der Staffel. ** Der erste komplett animierte Auftritt von Duck, Bill, Ben, Harvey, Kellsthorpe Road und Dryaw. ** Die erste Staffel, in der der britische Victor von David Bedella gesprochen wurde, da Matt Wilkinson Stimme nicht so stark gewesen sein soll wie Bedellas. ** Die erste Staffel, in der der amerikanische Butch von Steven Kynman gesprochen wurde. ** Sidneys erster Autritt in einer Episode. ** Die erste und einzige Staffel, in der Diesel 10 in einer Episode auftaucht. ** Die erste Staffel, in der im englischen Keith Wickham Bertie, Steven Kynman Dart und Ben Small Flynn sprach, nachdem Rupert Degas die Synchronisation verließ. ** Oliver Warsitz, Oliver Hörner, Sascha Draeger, Marcus Just, Peter Weis, Johannes Semm und Martin Lohmann wurden Teil der deutschen und Bob Golding, Rebecca O'Mara, Jonathan Forbes, Miranda Raison, Mike Grady, David Menkin und Jonathan Broadbent Teil der englischen Besetzung. ** Die erste Staffel, in der das Dampt-Team und auch andere Dampflokomotiven permanente Lampen und Rückleuchten besaßen, was von Sam Wilkinson vorgeschlagen wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, in der Rosie nicht spricht. ** Die erste animierte Staffel, in der Thomas nicht in jeder Episode auftritt. * In Großbritannien wurde diese Staffel in mehreren Phasen über einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahren veröffentlicht, anstatt alle gemeinsam auszustrahlen: ** Premiere war am dritten Juni 2013 mit den ersten zehn Episoden. ** In der Woche vom 30. September 30th 2013 wurden weitere fünf Episoden gezeit. ** Am fünften November kam eine neue. ** Im Dezember kamen wieder vier. ** Die letzten sech Epsideon wurden im März 2014 direkt auf DVD veröffentlicht. ** Vier von den letzten sechs wurden am fünften und sechsten Juli 2014 ausgestrahlt. ** Die letzten zwei Episoden kamen am 21. November 2014 ins Fernsehen. * Mit Die Thomas-Methode enthält diese Staffel die vierhundertste Episode der TV-Serie. * Für die ersten paar Episoden der Staffel veränderte PBS das Intro nicht, weshalb Michael Brandon als Erzähler und Greg Tiernan als Regisseuer genannt wurden. Dies wurde aber später korrigiert. * In Norwegen wurde diese Staffel auf der Website von TV 2 Sumo gezeigt, bevor sie ins Fernsehen kamen. * Die letzten elf Episoden der Staffel wurden in Australien und Japan ausgestrahlt, bevor sie in England kamen. * Dies war die letzte Staffel, in der Henrietta kein Gesicht hatte. * Obwohl Arc Productions nun die Animation übernahm, wurden noch immer Intro und Outro von Nitrogen Studios übernommen. Erst in Staffel 19 wurde dies erneuert. * Dies war die letzte Staffel, in der alle Episoden ins deutsche übersetzt wurden. Seit Staffel 18 werden nur noch die Episoden einer bestimmten englischen DVD übersetzt. Externer Link * SiFs Interview mit Andrew Brenner en:Series 17 es:Temporada 17 he:העונה השבע עשרה ja:第17シーズン pl:Seria 17 ru:Сезон 17 zh:第17季 Kategorie:TV-Serie